


Methods of Suicide (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果从题目里还猜不到，那么就往自杀的念头方面想好了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Suicide (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Methods of Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54177) by Jedi Rita. 



 

**取暖**

 

 

Title: Methods of Suicide

Author: Jedi Rita (<http://jedirita.livejournal.com/> )

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Lupin/Snape

Rating: PG

Word count: 7000

 

**Request:**

A post-final-battle fic with plenty of H/C and angst (Lupin as the comforter). Snape has little reason left to live accompanied by mental/emotional/physical infirmities, and now the holiday season and everyone else getting on with their lives is making it worse. Lupin is one of few who notices. For [**athenakt**](http://athenakt.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it!

 

**Warning:**

if you couldn't guess from the title, suicidal thoughts

 

**A/N** **：**

A big thank you to my betas! You know who you are!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/924764.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: May I translate your HarryPotter fanfic into Chinese?

发件人：  Jedi Rita (jedirita[at]yahoo[.]com) 

发送时间： 2009年7月27日 9:25:52

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk[at]hotmail[.]com)

 

Dear Doris,

 

Thank you! I'm glad you liked that line. I really struggled with the ending and how to have it hit the right note without becoming too maudlin. I'm glad you felt it worked. I would be thrilled to have the story translated into Chinese! Go right ahead, and whenver you get it finished, I would love to have a link so I can bookmark it.

 

 

**要求：**

最终之战过后的故事，包含H/C以及焦虑紧张（Lupin是那个给与安慰的人）。Snape带着精神/情感/身体上的严重创伤，生活黯淡孤苦伶仃，毫无希望。在节日的气氛中别人都那么快乐，这让他更加伤感绝望。Lupin是唯一留意到他心境的那个人。

 

**警告：**

如果从题目里还猜不到，那么就往自杀的念头方面想好了

 

**某鱼注：**

H/C的故事，可能需要小手帕，就是这样

 

 

 

===Methods of Suicide 取暖===

 

 

这不过是一剂简单的魔药，他最开始教给学生的那些之一。烫伤药膏，比起酿造技巧来讲更重视熬煮。只有最低限度的魔法要求，来使配料充分混合与稳固。

 

他将捣碎的根茎倒入坩埚，静静看着黯淡的绿色液体变得浓稠，巨大的气泡慢慢浮上表面，爆裂开来。举起魔杖，经年累月使用让把手部分光滑而温暖，握在掌中是那么安心可靠，且不论汗津津的手心，他一丝不苟在升腾的蒸汽中划出咒语时，两只手依旧那么稳定，充满自信。

 

几乎立刻，尖锐的痛楚爬遍全身，每一根神经似乎都在烈烈燃烧。他紧咬牙关咽下冲到嘴边的哀嚎，魔杖自指间滑落，咔哒一声掉在地上。苦涩的恶臭钻进鼻孔，他不用看也知道原本美好的绿色药剂如今已经变成了黏糊糊的棕黄色垃圾。

 

Severus Snape再也不能使用魔法了。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

冬至的夜晚伴着刺骨寒风呼啸而至，刚巧这也是Harry Potter与Ginny Weasley的新婚之夜。Severus暗自寻思如果那孩子明白这意味着什么，会做何感想，不过他深切怀疑男孩真的有这份智商。

 

徒步跋涉在清冷街灯下，怀里抱着的外卖便当稍稍温暖了双手。为了躲避一群兴高采烈横冲直撞的购物狂，Severus无奈只得踩进水坑，冰凉的污水渗进靴子缝隙，倘若能念个防水咒（water-repelling charm）就不至于落得如此境地！他简直不能想象那些麻瓜究竟是怎么凑合活下来的。

 

曾经也做过半个麻瓜，所以Severus明白电是怎么回事，知道电视机还有雀巢咖啡。但麻瓜世界从六七十年代到现在已经今非昔比，他足足用了两个小时去寻找炉子上的小火苗（pilot light），然后才意识到那东西居然是电动的，而不是熟悉的煤气灶。

 

电力，麻瓜对于魔法的完美回应。即使是夜晚，刺眼的光也恶狠狠瞪着他。Severus在路过又一扇缀满俗气圣诞彩灯的窗子时不由冷笑一声。终于回到公寓楼下，他发现之前撕掉的圣诞老人纸画像又被附近那些该死的小阿飞重新贴上了，“操你妈的”（注1），诅咒在舌尖呼之欲出。

 

Severus走进去时被周围温暖的空气激得晃了两晃。他步履蹒跚爬上楼梯，摸索着掏出钥匙，还没碰到门，手指已经在无数强大防护咒（wards）的作用下开始抽筋绞痛。

 

最终之战，他成为众矢之的，被过多恶咒和黑魔法攻击，那造成了无可逆转的永久性损伤。魔法，不论是由他使用的，还是别人丢向他的，都在他身上留下了痕迹，让他被反复折磨的疼痛层层包围。现在的男人已经连哑炮（Squib）都不如，唯一能证明Severus是巫师的东西也从骨子里坚决地背弃了他，丢下他一个人拖着残废而虚弱的空壳。

 

即使不能再使用魔法，他的住处也被重重隔离防护，鉴于Severus在战争双方中都树敌无数，这根本是魔法部对男人坚持离开的妥协。尽管如此，他却没打算领情，宁愿面对那些潜在的报复性攻击去撞大运，也不想天天面对进出自己家的麻烦。

 

撑住身子，他将钥匙插入锁孔，勉强推开沉重大门。钻心咒一般（Cruciatus-like）的刺痛灼烤神经末梢，男人因为不堪承受而踉跄几步，咬牙穿过狰狞的防护咒。用脚跟踢上门，他气喘吁吁站定，死死攥着便当口袋，直到最终平息。

 

对Severus来讲，永远都是老样子，家才是痛苦可以恣意啃噬的地方。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

吃过咖喱饭，Severus洗净餐具收好盘子，擦拭小小的餐桌，收拾厨房的水槽。千万别说Severus Snape的公寓没了魔法或者家养小精灵的打理就脏乱不堪！即使Minerva McGonagall是唯一曾看到过他卫生死角的人，因为再没有别人前来造访了，男人也很高兴能被大家遗忘在脑后。

 

完成家务，他给自己倒上一大杯酒，抓起那本 _中世纪魔法的曲折进程（_ _A Morbid History of Medieval Magic_ _）_ ，窝进最舒服的扶手椅中，准备开始惬意的晚间阅读。

 

半瓶酒过后，就在他正要开始看“Avignon教皇对14世纪法国巫师社会的隐喻”（Implications of the Avignon Papacy on 14th Century French Wizarding Society）这一章时，敲门声打破了安逸的宁静。其实偶尔也会有人找错门，于是他选择忽略噪音，继续看书。

 

三句话还没读完，叩门声再度响起。带着被骚扰的不爽，Severus大声喊，“Rustomji家住在走廊对面！”

 

“Severus？”一个声音从门外传来。“是我，Remus Lupin。”

 

Severus彻底僵住，狠狠诅咒自己何必开口多此一举。他已经不能假装不在家了，于是恼怒地咕哝着，男人起身跨过客厅，猛地拉开门，手臂被防护咒刺得生疼。Remus Lupin就站在过道里，穿着漂亮合体的礼服长袍，脸上挂着白痴一样的微笑。他肯定是从婚礼上直接过来的。

 

“你该死的究竟要在这儿做什么？”Severus低吼，“另外你是怎么知道我住哪儿的？”

 

“一瓶半香槟下肚，Minerva最终认输，于是就告诉我了。我能进来么？”

 

“不，你不能！”Severus咆哮，“我根本不想接待任何客人。”

 

“哦，得了吧，Severus。下雪了，你总不能让我在这种鬼天气回到外面去。”

 

“看着我。”Severus反击，冷不丁撞上门，堪堪停住只因为Lupin一只脚挤进了门缝。

 

没再说请勿见怪之类的废话，男人侧身径自走进屋里。“真不错，”他赞赏地环顾四周，“挺时髦，我喜欢。”

 

就好像Severus需要或者想要他的夸奖似的，“我重复一遍，你到这儿来做什么？”

 

Lupin转身，面对他，Severus注意到男人脸颊红扑扑的，这让他看上去相当健康。“我给你带了些蛋糕。”

 

“不好意思您说啥？”

 

“既然你没出席婚礼，我想你真的不该错过蛋糕。另外，”他从袍子里掏出一瓶香槟，“来点儿圣诞气氛（Christmas cheer）。”

 

“你莫不是指为了活下来的男孩先生和夫人举杯吧？”Severus冷笑。

 

“哦，我可没期望你能为他们祝福，”Lupin兴冲冲地说着，把酒瓶放在Severus一尘不染的灶台上，打开橱柜门寻找玻璃杯。他当然一无所获，因为Severus已经端着屋子里唯一的酒杯了，于是男人退而求其次，拿出饮料杯和茶杯。“这些就行，”Lupin嘟囔，递给Severus酒瓶。“在我去准备蛋糕的时候，能有幸劳驾您么？”

 

沉默地，Severus接过来，惊愕地瞪着它，对于不用魔法要怎样开启毫无概念。他在终于学会使用螺丝起子后打开过酒瓶——那些阴险的东西——但他非常肯定不可能用螺丝起子打开香槟。

 

在他进退两难之际，Lupin也从空荡荡的柜橱中翻出了餐碟和叉子。“那香槟怎么样？”男人随口问。

 

面对自己再无力施用魔法的震撼太过强烈，让Severus忘记了尴尬窘困，“我——我不——”

 

Lupin转身，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。“哦，上帝，很抱歉。”躲开了Severus的视线，他拿起酒瓶，魔杖轻点。 _砰_ 地一声，软木塞直接撞上天花板，吓了两人一跳。Lupin疾步凑到水池边，这样冒着泡泡的香槟就不会弄脏地毯了。“肯定很艰难。”他轻轻道。

 

Severus打断，“没错。”

 

Lupin点头，完全是一副Severus没法忍受的同情关切，“我想象不出——”

 

“对，你不能，”Severus厉声呵斥，“另外非常感谢你坚持这样痛苦的话题。”

 

Lupin明显退缩一下，“是啊。”他倒上香槟，把茶杯递给Severus，自己则举起手里的果汁杯，“为了更好的明天。”（To a brighter future）

 

“为了没有多余的访客（To fewer unwanted visitors）。”Severus回敬，啜了一小口酒。味道蛮好的，很够劲儿；还不错。

 

Lupin仔细凝视他，目光专注，就像一匹狼在研究它的猎物。或者Severus宁可这样解释。“婚礼上的大家都惦记着你。”Lupin开口。

 

Severus几乎要爆笑了，“我相当肯定那不可能。”

 

“事实就是。”Lupin坚持，“每个人都问起你，想知道你在哪儿，打听你在做什么。”

 

“好奇为什么Wizengamot会放过我，”Severus尖刻中满是苦涩，“希望我能出现在婚礼上，那样他们就能手刃仇敌了。”

 

“不是这样的，”Lupin柔声，“我们知道为什么Wizengamot宣告你无罪，所有人都明白你做了什么，你牺牲了什么。”

 

怒火突然爆炸，Severus全身剧烈发抖，几乎打碎茶杯。“你什么也不知道，”他大发雷霆，“你根本一无所知。现在滚出去。”僵硬着迈步，拽开门。

 

重重叹息，Lupin放下杯子，走到门口。经过Severus身边的时候略微停了一下。“我很抱歉打扰到你。”

 

“你真该庆幸我不能再使用魔法才对！”摔上门的同时他震天咆哮，那么愤怒，以至于都没有感觉到防护咒的刺激。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

魔药，毫无疑问，是他的生计。或者至少，曾经是。如今他不能再酿造奇迹了，但依旧自信可以在当地的麻瓜药剂师（chemist）那里找到合适的配料。他花了很长时间穿梭于狭窄的走廊，仔细研究各式各样玻璃瓶上的标签。冗长而荒谬的名词对他来讲全然无法理解：盐酸伪麻黄碱，氢溴酸右美沙芬，对乙酰氨基酚，氯苯吡胺，于是Severus 只得小心翼翼抄下来，这样他就能在自己的参考书中查阅，确定下合适的剂量、副作用还有致命的组合方法。（注2）

 

杀虫剂（Roach bombs）和耗子药本来是很有效的，但太小儿科了。他希望能够用自己曾经令人敬仰的专业知识，用自己积累多年的娴熟技巧，将某些危险原料混合成一件艺术品，完美治愈——或者一命呜呼。他开出清单，计算配比，甚至连材料都买齐了。他几乎用不到天平，因为每颗药丸上都贴着小小的白色标签，注明了精确剂量。万事俱备，只要动手去做。

 

最终他面对自己需要的一切，灶台上钵臼抱着捣锤随时待命，旁边整齐排列着清透小瓶，红艳艳的十字戳盖在上面，就像微缩的墓碑。那么纯粹，那么简单，那么苍凉。依次混合药丸，把它们碾成均匀的粉末，倒上一杯水：这就完成了。没什么复杂的。不用耗费大量精力维持混合物的稳定；不用在乎熬煮的时间，或者严格按照顺序添加什么东西。根本不需要一丁点儿技巧，真的；毫无精密可言，完全没有独创。

 

苦着脸几欲作呕，他用力将所有东西横扫进垃圾箱。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

第二天Severus去他的邮政信箱取包裹。习惯这件事的确花了不少时间，他掰着指头数清楚每个信封要贴上几张那种小小的女王肖像，皱眉，舔湿背面恶心的胶水。（要是他还能酿造魔药，他绝对会自制出更加美味的粘合剂。）

 

邮局人满为患，大家都抱着一摞摞包裹，毫无疑问是准备送给心中所爱的礼物。Severus在看到热火朝天的节日气氛时抿紧嘴唇，刻意忽略了内里泛起的酸楚，他再也不会收到来自Hogwarts同仁们的礼物了。再不会有Flitwick的干酪，再不会有Hagrid新鲜采集的人头狮身蝎尾怪毒液（manticore venom）；最伤感的是，再不会有Albus的羊毛袜了。没什么大不了，真的，那该死的东西简直痒得要命。

 

他拿起自己的邮件，惹人注目地没有神秘包装：只是多了几篇从美国和澳大利亚药剂学刊物上甄选的文章，给他继续编辑，还有最新一期 _预言家日报（_ _Daily Prophet_ _）_ 。回家途中，他闪过麻瓜小孩们哗啦啦摇晃着的投币盒，他们尖叫着号召给纳米比亚或者尼泊尔或者内布拉斯加或者别的什么地方的饥民捐款。这个圣诞节真是变得越来越难以忍受了。

 

终于跋涉进家门，他热了热前一晚剩下的便当，顺手打开报纸。头版头条，Harry Potter和Ginny Weasley在婚礼上接吻的巨幅照片跃入眼帘。他吓坏了，尖叫一声，报纸划出抛物线，撞上房间另一面的墙壁。

 

心脏还在咚咚狂跳，他目瞪口呆跌坐回扶手椅。难道自己这辈子都甩不掉那乳臭未干的毛头小子么？还有，究竟为什么他们要把那家伙放在头版？这帮人难道没有其他正经的新闻可报道？

 

啊，似乎就是那样吧。经过黑魔王（Dark Lord）最终彻底倒台，还有一连串对于臭名昭著食死徒的审判——也包括他自己——曾经包括，巫师界如今总算可以把注意力转向诸如Harry Potter的婚礼这样愚蠢无聊的事情了。Severus沉下脸，他以前曾考虑过取消订阅，没准儿现在正是好机会。

 

尽管如此，闲来无事的好奇心还是驱使他捡回报纸。将酒杯四平八稳压在Potter脸上，留下一圈圆圆的印痕。粗略扫过文章，似乎所有凤凰社成员，大部分的Hogwarts教师，以及半个魔法部都出席了庆典。来宾名单中的夫妇多到数不清，几乎全是他以前的学生，现在结婚了，更有不少还带着他们的孩子。这是战争过后的传统，每个人都想要安定下来，“继续生活”，俗话说得好，动物们离开诺亚方舟时没有哪个不是成双成对，满怀欣喜准备繁衍生息。甚至Draco Malfoy也参加了，挽着他的堂姐，同时也是他的情人，Nymphadora Tonks。Minerva告诉过他，当年轻的Malfoy弃暗投明加入凤凰社，他曾一度拒绝和除堂姐以外的所有人讲话，然后不知怎么那姑娘和小伙子在工作的时候就坠入了爱河。面对这难以忍受的搭配，唯一能让Severus稍感安慰的就是希望女子曾狠狠打碎过Remus Lupin的心。

 

充满报复快感的闪念间，他好奇如果自己出现在婚礼上，对那些懒惰的饭桶嗤之以鼻，将会发生怎样的场面。他完全可以想象出Neville Longbottom扭头就跑然后打翻花篮；Ronald Weasley吓得扔掉了结婚戒指；宾客们试图压下惊惶，纷纷在他身后交头接耳。或者更有可能就干脆当面指指点点。“ _他_ 这家伙到这儿来毁掉Harry Potter的婚礼，有什么企图？恶棍！叛徒！ _谋杀了_ _Dumbledore_ _的凶手！_ ”

 

愤怒地嚎叫一声，他把报纸揉成团扔出去，默默希望自己能丢个 _火焰熊熊（_ _incendio_ _）_ 将之烧成灰烬。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

紧接着第二个晚上，叩门声又一次响起。

 

Severus从正在编辑的文章中抬起头来，恶狠狠盯着门口。肯定还是Lupin，Minerva从来都会先打招呼才现身。好罢，Lupin完全可以敲门直到他指节流血，Severus拒绝回应就是。低低咕哝几句，他重新拿起羽毛笔。

 

噪音依旧，耐心却坚持。Severus纠正“hellebore”的拼写错误时死死握住笔杆。

 

继续不停。“Severus，我知道你在里面！”Lupin开口。

 

“滚开！”Severus咆哮。

 

“别这样，我耽误不了多长时间。”Lupin劝道。（I won't be a minute）

 

“哪怕一分钟也是多余！”（That's one minute too many）

 

这话只是带起了另一波不停顿的敲门声，好像啄木鸟在树上笃笃笃地钻出个洞似的。

 

怒不可赦，Severus大踏步冲过房间，用力拉开门，在防护咒碰到他时依旧禁不住缩了缩。“该死的你到底在做——？”剩下的话硬生生噎回嗓子，目之所见只有走廊上一棵郁葱葱的松树。他眨眨眼，不是做梦，访客真的是棵树。

 

一双琥珀金的眸子透过枝桠悄悄望着他。“我昨天来的时候留意到，你还没有任何圣诞节装饰，所以我觉得应该送你棵树才好。”

 

“为什么我想要一棵树？”Severus低吼着问。

 

“装饰啊，你知道的。”两手举着圣诞树，Lupin挤进门，甚至把主人也拱到了一边。“我们把它放在窗边怎么样？”他建议。

 

Severus甩上门，抖着胳膊缓解刺痛，没好气地道，“我们把它扔到窗外，顺便把您也稍出去怎么样？”

 

Lupin只是吃吃笑着，动手挪开家具，腾出空间。“哦算了吧，Severus。你总要有点儿什么体现节日气氛。多年来看惯了Hogwarts的圣诞树，这个恐怕确实简陋得紧，但真的很重要。”男人将松树安置好，仔细检查确保万无一失，“我很羡慕你，说实话。”

 

这简直太奇怪了，还来不及闭嘴，Severus就听到自己的声音，“不好意思你说什么？”

 

男人手指划过树枝，清新的味道在房间中弥漫开来。“当我回到Hogwarts教书时，”他静静说道，“看到你在那儿，不仅仅是魔药大师，还是Slytherin的院长，备受学生们尊敬……”

 

Severus冷笑，抱起胳膊，“未必。”

 

Lupin瞥他一眼，唇边卷起个有些歪斜的浅笑，“不喜欢，没错，但是绝对尊敬。你的学生永远成绩优异，你的学院也总是表现突出——”

 

“撇开所有那些对孩子们的偏见。”Severus尖锐指出。

 

“嗯，撇开那个。”Lupin同意，“你有我永远望尘莫及的坚毅可靠和备受敬仰。”

 

“而且我再也不会有了。你可真是好心肠来提醒我。”

 

男人眉梢轻蹙，“我很抱歉，你应该得到比这更好的。”

 

“真巧现在我正是落魄不堪到了令人发指的程度，居然被一头狼人可怜。”

 

Lupin忍着没有退缩，只不过眼角略微的抽搐出卖了他，事实证明Severus一阵见血捅到痛处了。“没错，”他柔声轻叹，“确实低得够呛。”男人摇摇头，甩开凄凉，勉强微笑，“好罢，我不该再打扰你了。我只是想送你这棵树而已。”

 

“是的，我非常感谢你把我家四分五裂之后还掉得满地松针。”

 

Lupin抿着嘴唇走向门口。“好好把它打扮打扮。”声音落在身后，他离开，带上了门。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

第二天早上，Severus在新鲜甜美的松木香中醒来。经过了昨晚，Lupin的树已经把房间中每丝空气都染上了浓厚却不刺激的芬芳，莫名留给他些许忧郁和伤感。不知何故，无法抑制的冲动让他感觉必须要烤些糕点来搭配。于是他从床上起身，打开客厅的吊灯，松树就那么静静站在窗边，浓绿纯粹，自有一番别致风情，枝条舒展，似乎正等着被悉心装扮。站在近处，那股醉人的气息更强烈了，Severus不禁闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。

 

整整一天他都在忙着工作，美好的松木香就萦绕身旁。他发现自己从眼角余光中偷偷观察那树，考虑将怎样打扮它。手上空空如也，他即没有小彩灯（fairy light）或者蝴蝶霜（frost butterfly），也没有不会融化的冰柱（never-melt icicle）、鲜红包装的糖果。若不是小时候家里从未置办过圣诞树，他绝不会对此一无所知。

 

最终他再也忍不住了，面对那迷人的松树，有些事情必须去做。于是Severus披上外衣，冲进寒风呼啸的大街。冰冷空气刺痛了他的鼻子，估计快要下雪了吧。沿马路大步向前，他跟随熙攘人群，来到一家礼品店，圣诞树被装点得流光溢彩，高高矗立在橱窗中。

 

一小时后他回到公寓，将买到的东西全都摆上餐桌端详。一盒红绿相间的玻璃球；一些被称作金属箔的细丝闪着耀眼的亮色；还有一串所谓的圣诞彩灯。他将玻璃球挂上松枝末端，随意散开箔丝，不太清楚中间的部分应当看起来更有垂感，还是可以如蛛网般交错纵横，抑或只要一缕一缕放上就好。事实上，那看上去什么都不像，不过真的在柔光照耀下漂亮得炫目。

 

彩灯就不那么容易了，当Severus拉着电线绕过树冠，它们和箔丝搅到了一处。他越是忙乱，绳结就缠得越紧，直到最后根本无法再择出一丝缝隙。

 

箔丝嚣张地与他为敌，顺便还让他打碎了两个玻璃球，残片四溅。终于Severus放弃了，丢下彩灯乱七八糟吊在半空，只是尽量放松电线，这样才能够到插座。

 

小彩灯闪烁着，忽明忽暗，甚至有点儿像麻瓜电灯。尽管玻璃球完美反射了柔和光线，照明灯也不会像这般有生命似的眨眼睛。但圣诞树中部却几乎是空旷的，只有箔丝纠结成团被强行塞进枝杈间。

 

圣诞气氛，到此为止。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

他听说过电能致命，但却不太了解究竟要怎样才会奏效。有次他拿着电灯插销的时候，突如其来迸起火花使得眼前一晃，有 _什么东西_ 流窜指尖，几分钟之内除了麻木，毫无感觉。真不舒服，而且他十分怀疑这是不是确实足够能杀死自己。

 

那么如果切断电线，一头接上插口，再将断茬塞到嘴里呢？要不然干脆直接用手指捅进电门？

 

这样一来他会变成什么？会不会被烤焦？血液会不会就那样在血管中沸腾？或者他会爆炸，就像曾经自己尝试着在微波炉里弄熟土豆的结果似的？倘若他根本做错了，完全失败，杀不了自己，只是留下比现在更残废的身子苟延残喘，那怎么办？

 

不，他尚且不清楚这种奇怪的麻瓜魔法。最好还是躲远些，想个更可靠的主意。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

当天晚上敲门声响起，将正在静静读书的Severus生生吓了一跳，他意识到自己本该充满期待的。只要还能施展魔法！或者至少有个麻瓜电话，这样就能叫警察来。唉，可惜没有一种策略在他力所能及的范围内。

 

好罢，他大概能和前几天一样扛过去。重重叹气，Severus费力地把自己从椅子上拔出来，毅然决定无视脑海深处角落中小小的祈盼，那份对于Lupin今夜又会带来什么惊喜的好奇心。

 

强打精神抗拒防护咒的刺痛，他挣扎着解下锁头打开门，脸上摆出经典的怨气冲天。“什么事？”

 

Lupin问都不问径直走进来，“我给你带了水果派。”男人说着，掏出一个牛皮纸口袋。

 

这家伙根本就是鸡同鸭讲（注3）。Severus轻蔑地瞥他一眼，“为什么？”

 

瞬时间Lupin似乎哆嗦了一下，但男人很快重振旗鼓，“这是传统，你知道的。为了节日。”

 

“是么？”

 

“我自己烤的。”

 

Severus接过口袋，“所以说，肯定下过毒？”

 

Lupin咯咯笑了，“Severus，省省吧。我偶尔才会露一次手艺。”从脖子上解下围巾，他扭头看到了满是热闹的圣诞树，不由扬起唇角。“你还是装扮了。”

 

“这是传统，你知道。为了节日。”Severus回声般重复Remus之前的话，看着棕发男人走过客厅去细细端详自己先前的作品，他无意识皱眉，“看起来真可怕。”

 

“一点儿都不。”

 

“麻瓜的装饰品，”Severus解释，“惨不忍睹。”

 

指着细细的金属箔丝，Lupin认真道，“呃，尽管在Hogwarts那棵树面前任何其他的都会相形见绌，但这看上去真的很棒。那些小灯相当漂亮。”

 

“都是廉价货，我本该丢进垃圾桶的。”

 

“不要，别那么做。”Lupin略微沉吟，Severus觉得自己在男人脸上见到了一闪而逝的淡淡红晕。“我能变出些圣诞小彩灯。”

 

这项提议对Severus来说，甚至完全没有产生那些本应奋起反击的羞辱感。“它们毕竟撑不了多久。”

 

“没错，但至少你能拥有那么一小会儿。”

 

见Severus不再开口，Lupin将之当作默许。男人从外衣口袋抽出魔杖，轻点树枝末梢。闪闪发亮的小灯从纤细的木杖尖端喷涌而出，铺满整棵松树，明暗摇曳，生机勃勃。嗖嗖几下，魔法雪霜流泻播撒，轻轻笼罩树枝就好像冬日最纯白的初雪。冰挂自枝杈间垂落，慢慢伸展拉长，直到完全固定。

 

Lupin扬起下巴，用审视的目光打量圣诞树，念了最后一句咒语，于是树顶那颗星星突然活了一般，热情洋溢灿烂金华。“完成。”他满意地退了两步，朝温暖的亮光柔柔微笑。

 

圣诞树如今确实赏心悦目，当然比不上Hogwarts那棵，但矗立在Severus促狭窄小的公寓中，感觉就像成群家养小精灵里站着的媚娃（Veela among house elves）。他不配这份流光溢彩。从很久很久以前他就被剥夺了愉悦或者耀眼或者任何美好的快乐的权利。但此时此刻，站在这样令人迷醉的圣诞树前，哦他是多么渴望能够重新拥抱它！

 

Lupin转身，男人浅灰的发丝在柔光下镀上了一层淡金，眼眸中闪耀什么情绪，比树顶那颗星更明亮，Severus看着他，呼吸不由得漏掉一拍。他想朝Lupin伸出手去，想要贴近那似乎从自己心底燃起的火焰，温暖冰冷的双手。但Severus早已命中注定暗无天日，孤独凄凉，他不会，也再不可能重新得到一丝暖意。

 

心狂跳，他倏地低吼，“滚出去。”

 

Lupin脸上的微笑立时冻结，但他没有挪开目光。“那么，晚安。”男人静静回答，“好好享用水果派。”

 

“离我远点儿！”Severus啐了一口，紧握双拳阻止剧烈的颤抖。

 

没有多言，Lupin戴好围巾，走过客厅，踏出房间。门在男人身后关上的一刹那，Severus想他听到了狼人轻轻说了声，“别客气。”（You're welcome）

 

Lupin离开许久以后，Severus依旧呆立原地，就在那棵树前，举步维艰，无法动弹。整个晚上他都站在那儿，看着小彩灯渐渐黯淡，冰挂消融，直到魔法雪霜自树梢跌落化为尘埃，直到最终，美丽的金灿灿的星光幻灭，空留一室漆黑，阴冷刺骨。

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

刀子应该不错，简单有效。而且还有标准的“割腕守则”，当然Severus清楚那种十字叉的切法绝对不够。只靠血管流血太慢了，伤口还会在失血量足以致命前凝固。不，应该，必须，纵向沿整个前臂的长度划开。这样一来就能造成巨大的撕裂伤，放血没问题。尽管场面将会一团糟。

 

更有逻辑的方法似乎是割喉吧，瞄准脖子上的主要大动脉，瞬间死亡，避免了因为痛苦而改变主意。可不知怎的，相对来说这在谋杀中十分流行，却似乎没人曾用它自杀。他不明白大家是怎么想的。

 

更正统，甚至可以说高贵的当属切腹了，古罗马那种“扑剑而亡”（注4），或者日本宗教式的切腹自杀。尽管他很欣赏那份从一而终的尊严，事实上切腹却是尤为痛苦的死法。他活着时已经忍受了无法担负的折磨，为什么他的死还要那么折腾不得安宁？

 

 

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

 

圣诞前夜。最担心的日子。Severus醒来睁开眼，怔怔瞪着头顶的天花板。初升阳光挤进窗子，愈发显得房间里冰冷阴沉，黯然神伤。这个，他沉思，就是他现在的生活。没有魔法，没有目标，没有交流或者陪伴，他的日子循环往复毫无意义。今天，圣诞前夜，只不过和其他所有一样，淡而无味，自他被Wizengamot宣告清白的那一刻起就是如此。心中根本没有哪怕最小的一点点期待，于是也就没有任何理由拉自己起床。将被子紧紧围住下巴，Severus翻个身，阖上眼睑。

 

然而，彷佛连睡眠都固执地拒绝了他。思绪纷乱在脑海中奔腾，闪回出一个又一个他曾经参加过的圣诞节。尽管Severus不怎么热衷于假期，他也从来没有在这个日子形单影只过。去年他陪黑魔王出席了食死徒的盛筵，长长的餐桌堆满侍从们精心准备的各色美食。晚上他们为黑魔王举杯，高唱圣歌称颂他的伟大，期待着即将到来的胜利，想象那之后要怎样收拾所有的泥巴种，哑炮还有麻瓜爱好者，拿著名的Harry Potter开刀。那并非愉快的圣诞节，但至少Severus不是一个人。

 

前年他在Hogwarts度过，不同于早几年，那的确是美好而没有Potter打扰的圣诞节。当时他的命运已经注定，他结下了牢不可破誓言，他明白山雨欲来风满楼。那天晚上家养小精灵准备了超乎想象的豪华大餐，Hagrid更带来一桶自酿的黑莓白兰地，他们横七竖八唱着圣诞歌拉开爆竹。Severus假装自己厌恶那份癫狂，但生活在Hogwarts十五年有余，已经让他对例行的仪式狂欢习以为常。他知道每年都躲不掉，那儿有属于自己的位子虚席以待。

 

所有这些今年都会重演，就好比生生不息：晚宴，礼物爆竹，白兰地。但他再也不能成为一份子了。Minerva之前暗示他会受到欢迎，可是他怎么能回去？在学校的最后一个圣诞节，Albus曾邀请他到自己的办公室。老校长拿出一瓶甚至比Severus还要年长的威士忌，他们就坐在壁炉边，彻夜聊天到天明。在他那样所作所为之后，他怎么还有脸回去？这和依照Albus的指示行事完全无关，Severus只是永远，永远不能原谅自己。

 

抑郁情绪不堪重负，喘不过气的Severus有些迷迷糊糊起来。当混乱的梦魇将他敲醒，天已经大亮，房间洒满阳光，却无法让他轻松。蜷身缩成一团，用被子蒙着脑袋，怎么也睡不着的Severus只感到愈发烦闷，最终还是那可怜的自怨自艾将他拉出床铺。

 

啃了一片Lupin的水果派，和着失了味道的香槟咽下，有一搭无一搭吃早餐的同时他盯着那圣诞树，在麻瓜可笑的披挂装饰下了无生气。他都没打算插上电源打开彩灯，那又能怎样？

 

既然这不过是普通的一天，他决定还是应该和往常一样去校对文章。于是Severus洗好盘子，为自己煮了一壶新茶，安置下来伏案工作。

 

 

日薄西山，很快黯淡了光线，房间里更阴冷了。他抬头看看窗外，雪花飘飘，怪不得身子几乎僵硬到感觉不到手指的存在呢。起身戴上围巾，他又扎回书桌。

 

毫无疑问Minerva不会有空过来。她没提前通知，而自己也声明不希望有客人打扰。另外，年长的女巫一定在为她担任Hogwarts女校长所主持的第一个圣诞节忙得不亦乐乎吧。Severus停笔，揉揉酸胀的眼睛。不，她的第二个圣诞节，他漏了第一个：自己正和黑魔王在一起。当然会有礼物爆竹，但Minerva对它们的热情并不比Severus高多少。再没有风趣幽默的餐前演讲了，Minerva的讲话截然不同，可能她只会说一些诸如这是战胜黑魔王的第一个节日什么的，或者为死难的英魂举杯祝福。还有，她很可能提醒学生们开年第一天的功课问题。Severus不知道，真的，他想不出女校长会说什么，而且有那么一瞬间，他几乎是渴望地，乞求能亲耳聆听，只因为它们今年将变得不同。

 

Lupin，当然也不会过来，在前一晚Severus那般粗暴无礼地将他赶走之后自己已经完全断了念想。就算撇开这个，他也肯定无暇拨冗。男人绝对被Weasley家邀请共度圣诞夜。Potter和他的新娘子也会在那儿，他们畅饮老朗姆酒（rum punch），或者随便什么别的饮料，而且有Weasley太太亲自下厨准备大餐。Severus不得不承认她是第一流的厨师，在格里莫广场他曾经有次被强行留下吃掉一盘面包布丁。尽管从没公开说过，这是当然，但女主人的布丁简直堪比Hogwarts的家养小精灵。那肯定会是场愉快的聚会，并非Severus有多在乎，今晚对他来讲，一碗热呼呼的面条已经足矣。

 

Lupin在那儿，浅棕色夹杂银亮的头发在一群红毛中将会无比显眼。毫无疑问Weasley们要准备圣诞树，挂满美丽绚烂的各式彩灯。或许Lupin的发丝在温暖照耀下能再次镀上淡金，狼人唇边眼角的笑纹会因为麻瓜的电器而加深。烛光柔和了他的面庞，让他看上去更加年轻。最近Lupin也已经不再像从前那么衣着寒酸了，Severus留意到，他穿了新袍子，脸颊红润，气色好得不得了，经年累月的憔悴疲倦踪迹不再。Minerva之前似乎提到过一次，关于Lupin目前在Weasley家双胞胎的魔法笑话商店工作？没错，现在Severus完全记起来了，他肯定每天都很忙碌，给那些抓紧最后一点时间置办礼物的客人打包。圣诞节的笑话商店生意兴隆应接不暇那是绝对的，双胞胎也一定会给Lupin分红，所以他就能去买新衣服，或者新的羽毛笔，或者——随便狼人买些什么都好。

 

再过一两个小时他们就将打烊然后一起飞路（floo）回Weasley家，Severus几乎能想象出那种欢闹和拥挤的热烈气氛。加上原来的人，现在已经有了几对夫妇，Minerva甚至还提到了小生命的降临。那么纯洁无辜的灵魂，睁开好奇的眼睛注视这全新的世界，不带一丝阴霾。小家伙们肯定会一眨不眨盯着巨大的松树，拍着胖胖的小手去抓糖果，惊讶于圣诞节能带来如此神奇的魔法，就像Severus自己很久很久以前表现出的一样，只是已经太久了，以至于他都想不起来究竟是什么时候。

 

看到孩子们，会不会让Lupin扬起安慰的笑颜？或者他还在为和他的小姑娘分手而伤心？可能不会吧。当然Lupin和Nymphadora Tonks这种傻丫头在一起从来没有开心过。他会想起那些上学时的好兄弟么，Black还有Potter甚至Pettigrew？他会不会记得多年来Albus Dumbledore给他的那些过分的关爱？也没准儿，他的心思已经被未来的好日子占满了，年轻的Potter夫妇还有他们未出世的孩子，那将成为让全部故事重新开始的机会，纠正前次轮回中每一个有意无意的过错，这就是圣诞节的意义所在，不是么？抛开旧日的狰狞恐惧歧途，踏上全新的梦想希望之旅。

 

无论Lupin这个晚上会想到什么，很明显都绝对不会是Severus。他太知道圣诞节里属于自己的位置了：身陷于冰冷孤寂的漫漫长夜，被天边那颗新星头也不回地抛弃。

 

**********

 

思绪纷涌让手头的工作几乎毫无进展，天也很快黑了下来。Severus起身为自己准备晚餐，可脑子里抑制不住地想着别人会怎么过节始终让他心烦意乱。真可悲啊，他居然已经成了这样感情脆弱的傻瓜，只不过因为在圣诞前夜无所事事就自怨自怜！但他根本扛不住那些沮丧，最终只好丢下炉灶，裹上大衣和厚厚的围巾，一头冲出门。防护咒在Severus穿越而出时带来尖锐刺痛，此时也似乎变得像种抚慰了，毕竟，在他早已麻木的生命中，在他早已拖着残躯惶惶不可终日的黯淡下，唯有这样一种持续规则的折磨还能证明他依旧活着。

 

街道空旷，雪片柔软飘落，将万物覆上质朴的纯白，哪怕只一个最不经意的脚印也会破坏这份萧索的美好。双手深深插进口袋，Severus漫无目标地闲逛，毫不在意此行终点将是何方。

 

周围异乎寻常地静谧，几乎一辆车也没有。每扇窗子都被暖暖的灯光点亮，疏远，说实话，在这样的夜晚，肃立街心，竟然会产生如此感觉。麻瓜电灯看上去似乎和火炬之光那般温柔，生气勃勃。他睨视经过的玻璃窗，一次又一次猜想着在里面欣赏圣诞树，大快朵颐，拥吻于槲寄生下的究竟会是什么人。

 

街道将他领至河边，Severus踏上古旧的铁桥，却在半路停下。细心拨开栏杆上的积雪，他清理出一小块地方能撑住胳膊，然后低下头，凝视那打着转儿的墨色流水。

 

桥还不够高，跳下去也死不了。他肯定会意识清醒地直接拍在水里，但时值隆冬，湍急自有彻骨冰凉，用不了几秒他就会被剧痛击穿。沉重的外衣浸透了冷水，拉着他沉下去，肌肉会立即开始痉挛，失去意识不过是时间问题。对麻瓜来说，用这种方法自杀不失为一个好的选择。而且相比他心底深深的绝望无际的荒凉，冰水几乎已经可以算做某种温暖了。他端详着脚下的河水，雪花轻轻吻过没有兜帽的发梢。

 

 

“实际它可没有看上去那么深。”略带沙哑的声音在身后响起。

 

Severus扭头看到Remus Lupin，吓了一跳。“你在这儿做什么？”

 

近前一步来到他旁边，同样倚着栏杆，Remus轻轻说，“我去找你，但你不在家。”

 

Severus背转过身，重新低头研究河水。“那你是怎么找到我的？”

 

Remus耸耸肩，不作回答。“曾经无数个圣诞前夜，我都是这样站在桥上度过的。”

 

“我没打算跳下去。”Severus反驳。

 

“我也从来没有。”Remus柔声回答，“但我认真地考虑过。”

 

“可我为什么不能跳下去？”Severus有些暴躁，“这世上还有什么值得留恋的？我已经失去了工作，没有了魔法。每个人对我都能躲多远躲多远。更何况我还杀了——”他猛地闭嘴。即使现在，他依旧无法让自己大声说出那血淋淋的罪行。内疚反复煎熬着他的心，把每一丝力气生生剥离挤走。“为什么我不能干脆一死了之？”

 

Remus错开视线，怔怔望着河对岸，远处闪耀着城市特有的明亮灯火。“因为我真的宁愿你没有去死。我带了圣诞礼物给你，喏。”

 

再一次，狼人让他惊讶莫名。Severus有点跟不上Remus的思路了，脑子里一团乱，涨得发痛。“圣诞礼物？”他欲哂笑，言语之间却没有原本打算的那份恶毒。

 

“我很小的时候，”Remus缓缓开口，目光依旧停驻在遥远的灯火之间。“我想应该是被咬的那年——我们去了祖父母家过圣诞节。实际上，那是我记忆中的第一个圣诞节。整整一年我都在生病，不仅满月，而是持续不断地，几乎和父母求医问药的时间一样长。不久后我就了解到，为救我他们几乎花光了所有积蓄。我想那年去祖父母家过节也是因为家里已经没有钱举办任何庆祝了。

 

“祖父母给了我一个很漂亮的红色圣诞长袜，告诉我把它挂在壁炉边。他们说如果我这一年是个坏孩子，那么早上袜子里就会盛满黑煤球。但倘若我是好孩子，我就能得到礼物。可我所知道的就是，那一整年自己都病痛缠身，苦不堪言，我真的不太清楚会发生什么，而且当时我想那其实根本应该是惩罚。所以也没有太在意袜子的事情。

 

“第二天早上我赶在大家之前早早起床，悄悄下楼去壁炉查探。我想在父母发现袜子里装满煤球之前快点清理干净。天太黑了，我看不清，所以只能说有什么东西在袜子里，握着它，感觉圆圆的，硬硬的。于是我摘下袜子，底朝天翻过来，确实有东西滚到地上，但不是煤球，而是桔子。”

 

男人从兜里掏出一只桔子，轻轻放进Severus手中。“圣诞快乐，Severus。”

 

Severus震惊地盯着掌心上小小的果实，上面还带着Remus口袋贴身温温的暖意。他紧紧攥住这美丽到几乎炙热的礼物，冰冷僵硬的手指贴上橙色柔光，汲取温度。奇异的魔法自指尖流遍全身，那世上唯一仅剩的，不会带来痛苦的魔法，与此同时身体中某一部分开始慢慢解冻。积雪消融的春水淌过心田，化为泪珠，眼睑内的炽烈终于夺眶而出，沿面颊留下灼烫的水痕。这的确是一种痛，但感觉很怀念，或许说治愈更加恰当。正如推倒了绝望；正如希望的幼苗挣扎着从石缝中探出头来。野草都能顽强生长，他想，这棵小树一定也能好好活下去。

 

Remus静静看着他，琥珀金的眸子温柔闪耀出城市的霓虹。圣诞小彩灯摇曳生姿。“过来这儿，Severus，”声音那么贴心那么安慰，“外面太冷了。一起回家暖和暖和吧。”

 

Severus最后看了一眼冰冷漆黑的河水，转身，跟上Remus的脚步。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

【注】

 

1，Lick my candy cane，感觉实在不雅，于是就那样翻好了= =

candy cane，A sexual act when you ejaculate on a females upper lip and then make her nose bleed it will be red and white, hence a candy cane.

 

2，pseudephedrine，盐酸伪麻黄碱，用来非法生产强效的甲基安非他命，即中枢兴奋药；dertromethorphan，（怀疑是不是把dextromethorphan写错了= =）氢溴酸右美沙芬，Dextromethorphan Hydrobromide；acetaminophen，对乙酰氨基酚，醋氨酚，晶体化合物，C8H 9NO2，用于化学合成和医药上来缓解疼痛和退烧；chlorpheniramine，氯屈米，氯曲米通，氯苯吡胺，扑尔敏。合起来，是“高效液相色谱法测定复方氨酚沙芬片含量”试验中，溶液的4种成分

 

3，The man was a living non sequiter.

A non sequitur is a conversational and literary device, often used for comical purposes (as opposed to its use in formal logic). It is a comment which, due to its apparent lack of meaning relative to what it follows, seems absurd to the point of being humorous or confusing

 

4，falling on one's sword

字面意思是扑剑而亡。据说古罗马的将领一旦打了败仗就会自杀，让别人手持宝剑，自己扑上去。后来fall on one’s sword就表示在麻烦来临的时候勇敢地承担责任

 

 

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/08/12

 


End file.
